<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sweet Taste of Science by mothfolk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399644">The Sweet Taste of Science</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothfolk/pseuds/mothfolk'>mothfolk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Fluff and Smut, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Dapmr, Dib is about 14 in this fic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gaz Mention - Freeform, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, If you squick don’t read, Implied DaGr, Implied Dib/Gaz, Implied GaPMr, Implied Gaz/Professor Membrane, Implied Mpreg, Implied ZaDr, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Mild Angst, Mild Gender Dysphoria, Omorashi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent-Child Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex Toys, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Dib (Invader Zim), Trans Male Character, Trans Professor Membrane, Underage Sex, Urination, Zim Mention</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,969</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26399644</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothfolk/pseuds/mothfolk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib has a secret crush on his dad that isn’t so secret to everyone but his dad. Membrane is oblivious until Dib literally starts asking his dad to fuck him during one of his periods. Professor Membrane is extremely unsure, and worried about his son’s behavior. Will they both give into desire?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dib/Professor Membrane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Parental Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20575994">Maintenance</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachrar/pseuds/Rachrar">Rachrar</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Tell me to tag anything if you need me to!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib waits excitedly for his father to come home, eyeing the window as he watches his father’s mini electric car pull into the garage. He plops himself onto the couch, twiddling his thumbs as he feels his clit throb under his pants from lack of attention. Gaz scoffs and eyes Dib.</p><p> “You’re such a goddamn bottom. And so is he. How do you even plan on making that work, again?” Dib squeaks in reply, his face tomato red. “W-what do y-you mean?” </p><p>Gaz sighs aggressively.<br/>
“Stop trying to pretend you don’t like him. You suck up to him every chance you get. I have... other plans. To get my turn with Dad.” “W-WHAT.” Dib flushes even brighter red. “F-fuck off. L-like he’d want to... y’know... with either of us. G-gross.” “Says you.” “S-SHUT UP!”</p><p>Dib ends his thought, grabbing the fresh glass of water he had poured for his dad- it was a scorching hot summer day, and Dib knew the lab coat his Dad wore could get hot. </p><p>Professor Membrane walks through the door, petting Dib on the head. “Greetings, boy-child! Thank you for the water, I should really drink more... Remember to drink at least 6 glasses a day, you two! Speaking of glasses, where are yours, Gaz?” </p><p>Gaz grunts apathetically in response. “We have got to find those, you’ll wear out your eyes from squinting all the time, my talented daughter!” Dib cuddles up against his Dad’s leg. “What are you gonna do for the rest of the day, Dad?” “I need to take a shower and do maintenance on my arms, son! This humidity does them no good.” “Ok, Dad!” </p><p>A small scheme started to worm its sneaky way into Dib’s head. He would have to be fast, but the payoff? Beyond priceless.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Minuscule Mistakes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’m going to try to aim for longer chapters, but no promises!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dib sits on the staircase for a few seconds, listening to his father go up the stairs and enter his bedroom, as Dib gently humps against his hand, whimpering as it throbs back against his skin. (G-god I’m horny. I-is this really a-a good idea...? ...Ffffuck it, let’s do it anyways.) </p><p>He creeps silently up the stairs, waiting outside the door to wait for the water to turn on so it would mask the sounds of his entry. The echoing sound of water through the pipes emanated throughout the hallway, making Dib stifle a small whimper. (F-fuck, I-I need to p-pee...)</p><p> He gently opens the door just a crack, relieved to see that his Dad was already in the shower. The laundry drone whirs almost silently in the air, headed towards the clothes bin to pick up the dirty laundry from today. Dib hisses silently through gritted teeth, snatching it out of the air and draping a pair of pants over it. He slips into the laundry bin, rummaging around to find the object of his desire: (...Dad’s lab coat...!) </p><p>He hops out of the bin, rushing into his Dad’s oversized walk-in closet, full of nothing but fresh, almost unused-looking lab coats and the occasional sweater or turtleneck for casual wear. Dib clutches the lab coat tight, blushing and whimpering as he takes in his father’s smell. (Fuck, I-I’m disgusting... t-thinking about my own dad l-like this... b-but how can I n-not...? H-he’s s-so tall, an h-handsome, and the w-whole world loves him! S-so why shouldn’t I...?)</p><p>Dib curls up in a warmer nook of the closet, stripping down to just his undergarments, and nestles up in a pile of spare pillows and pillowcases, laying the lab coat down like a blanket. </p><p>He gently takes off his binder after struggling for about 5 minutes to even get his arms out, ignoring the lumps on his chest as he starts gently grinding his crotch against the silky smooth fabric, taking in his dad’s scent. “D-dad... p-please... I-I know you g-gave birth t-to me... b-but... s-should that really separate us...?” Dib whimpers, finally taking off his underwear to rub his t-dick against the wonderfully textured fabric.</p><p>Dib is soaking wet as he indulges in his filthy desires, moaning and whimpering as he slips a finger into himself, clutching tight onto the lab coat as his toes curl tight, gently stroking his clit. “D-Dad, p-please... I-I k-know it’s wrong... I-I know you cloned me from your very own dna... I know... I-I need you...” Dib slips another finger in, rubbing against his sweet spot as he humps the lab coat harder and harder, rubbing against his t-dick.</p><p>He seizes up, letting his fluids slick the silken coat, the smell of his own cum mingling with his dad’s musk. “H-hah-! D-dad...” After a scorching hot day and all his... “physical activity,” Dib collapses in the little nest, covered in his own fluids, gently drifting off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>At this moment, Dib realized that HE FUCKED UP</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Shower Serenade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The last chapter, but from Membrane’s point of view. Dib had to get his insatiable horny from somewhere, and Membrane really likes showers, and golden showers too. Then we have some angst because fuck it. Piss kink warning, start and end will be marked with a dashed line like this: ————————————</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>“Please do not judge the chapter title it’s really cheesy” I say, on an incest piss kink invader zim fic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Professor Membrane stretches out on his bed, taking off his lab coat and pants, bending his back and letting out a contented sigh. He couldn’t think of a single better thing to do after such a long, exhausting day than a nice, long, hot shower in his shower room. </p><p>He takes off his gloves, happy that he finally waterproofed his bionics, the feeling of water over his artificial fingers, the sensors that he developed, was always relaxing, and never failed to calm him down. Membrane walks into the shower room, taking off his boxers and binder- albeit with some difficulty, and turns on the shower, the water already pre-heated for him, stepping in and shuddering in pleasure. </p><p>————————————————————————<br/>
The professor’s testosterone-enlarged clit twitches eagerly as the steaming water flows over it, his bladder almost full to bursting. “F-fuck, I-I need to~ u-ugh~” Membrane purrs softly, rubbing at his t-dick and sighing eagerly, grabbing a washcloth and cleaning up inbetween his folds, making sure to clean any smegma from in his foreskin. This makes his clit throb even harder, needing to be touched, begging for attention. </p><p>He sits down on his shower bench, softly whimpering and moaning as he grinds up into his hand, thrusting up into his fingers and groaning in pleasure. “F-fuck, I-I need to t-take care o-of myself more... n-no wonder I was s-so irritated at w-work...” Professor Membrane thinks aloud, rubbing a finger around his entrance. </p><p>Whining and panting eagerly, he slips a finger, then two, then three inside him, curling up inside of his walls, rubbing against just the right spot, making Membrane whine in bliss. He pulls the fingers out only to go back to his throbbing clit, feeling himself get closer with every soft kick of his thighs, moaning softly. </p><p>He whimpers, knowing if he goes any further, his bladder will erupt as well, and he gets even hornier at the thought. Before he knows it, he comes, yelping softly as he covers his legs and fingers in warm, wet urine, emptying his bladder down the drain.</p><p>————————————————————————</p><p>Professor Membrane pants, catching his breath and recovering from his orgasm, cleaning the mess off of the floor and himself. He starts cleaning the rest of the way off, turning off the shower and scrubbing clover and vanilla soap all over himself, enjoying the aftershocks and the way the suds teased his sensitive skin just right. He rinses off, turning the shower back on and sighing in pleasure and relief, letting the warm water flow over him as he lets his thoughts wander.</p><p>Membrane remembers some of his past partners, and sighs sadly, but wistfully. He missed having someone to hold, but none of them ever got past a 3rd date- he was just always too committed to his work for them. It was hard for him to open up to strangers, and most of his friends often found him weird, but barely tolerable. </p><p>In the end, he didn’t end up with more than one or two of his very close friends staying with him till adulthood- and he had caught feelings for both of them, but one wasn’t interested, and the other was aroace. They of course had stayed good friends and the Professor was extremely glad to have them- he just felt incomplete, almost broken in such a large bed, in such a large life, with no one else. </p><p>That was one of the main reasons he had wanted Dib and Gaz- he was always good with kids, unfortunately allergic to most furry animals (didn’t mean he couldn’t still hope for one someday) and was truly just lonely with a little lack of self-control one night. </p><p>Too much caffeine and too much extra time lead to rash decisions, but this one had turned out wonderfully so far, and he had learned so much from his children- even if Dib’s interests were a little far-fetched, and he could never seem to get Gaz to sleep nearly enough or wear glasses (a major drawback, as all of the Membranes’ vision was nearly non-existent) he loved them and tried to support them all the same. He hoped that they thought he was trying his best...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will be less spicy, more plot-driven, sorry folks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Unresting Unease, Despair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Membrane finds his son in a sticky situation, accidentally stumbling into the beginning hints of his son’s affections for him, but somehow staying mostly ignorant. Little does he know, this is the beginning of countless trials of secretive self-doubt, in which he will question himself again and again.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the late update! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Comments and kudos really make my day and I’d love to know if you guys want more!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Membrane stretches out, still shuddering slightly in pleasure, taking a fluffy white towel from his molecule-shaped towel rack (shaped like a giant water molecule) and gently running it over his skin, ruffling it in his hair and brushing it over his fluffy underside eagerly, letting out a soft sigh of contentment.</p><p>He wraps himself in the towel, walking to his closet and after getting a fresh outfit on, sweatpants with a t-shirt for his high school robotics team, he stops- hearing his son’s soft snoring. He travels a row further back in the closet, and finds Dib, hugged up against the lab coat. </p><p>“Oh Dib, you missed me today, didn’t you...?” Membrane sighs out, barely above a whisper. “I wish I was home more too...”  He gently starts to move the lab coat before blushing, wrapping Dib back up- why is he naked...? “I need to turn up the air conditioning a bit, you must’ve gotten warm...” </p><p>Membrane picks up his son- it’s hard to believe that he’s already 14, with how small he seems in his father’s artificially heated arms. Softly whirring mechanical fingers underneath gloves gently pet Dib’s hair, the weary professor feeling a pang of loss underneath his chest. </p><p>“Did I not hold you enough when you were little...? I breastfed you, just to be sure, followed everything that the parenting books said... is it just all my fault? I want you to be able to be independent, but I couldn’t stand to watch you go... you’re so reliant on me and it’s all my fault...”</p><p>He sighs, shaking his head and bringing Dib to his room, slipping him under the covers and then slipping out the lab coat from under them. “I hope you get to grow up and be happy in whatever you’re doing... that’s all that matters. I know I spend a lot of time on my job, because I love science, but I love you more, and your future from here on out is more important than mine. Always has been.” </p><p>He writes a post-it note, noticing the sticky substance on the lab coat. Probably just drooled on himself in his sleep. He leaves the note on Dib’s phone- likely the first thing he would check. </p><p>“Once you wake up, please take a quick shower and get dressed (you can wear pajamas if you feel like it) and come down to dinner, please! Foodio’s making steak and mashed potatoes with asparagus (if you don’t want the asparagus I’ll have them warm up broccoli) Remember to clean the back of your neck, Dib.” </p><p>Membrane lets out another deep sigh before kissing Dib’s forehead and walking down the stairs. Millions of questions swarmed in his head, but he dismisses each of them to leave his mind empty. He could feel the weight of the very globe upon him, centering on his shoulders. How much longer before he collapsed?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked! Kudos/comments as well as constructive criticism is always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>